The Sadness Will Never End
by EmmalovesMunroChambers
Summary: Sequel to let the right one in.    Clare and Eli wake up in the hospital and everything's different, Clare is having mental   issues and Eli can't find way's to deal with the pain this has caused him. Songfic for the sadness will never end by BMTH.


The sadness will never end.

Sequel to let the right one in.

Clare and Eli wake up in the hospital and everything's different, Clare is having mental issues and Eli can't find way's to deal with the pain this has caused him. Songfic for the sadness will never end by bring me the horizon.

_Our legs begin to break, we've walked this path for far too long._

Clare's head was pounding, she felt sharp pains all over her body she was weak and couldn't find the strength to open her eyes.

It was like she was being held underwater,  
and her lungs felt like they might burst any second.

_My lungs, they start to ache but we still carry on_.

Am I dead? She thought groaning slightly. That's when it really hit her, was she really dead? She couldn't remember the last thing that happened. Memorys began flashing in her head.  
Fitz. He was laughing, and then he slammed the door. She remebered that feeling knowing that it was all over, she remembered curling up into a little ball on the floor of where ever she was hoping Eli would come find her. Eli. Where was Eli. She couldn't concentrate her head was pounding, brain not functioning properly.

It was like she was in a room without doors,  
and it was slowly closing in on her.

_Im choking on my words._

Think Clare, Think she thought. More images flashed in her head, Eli slid down the brick wall where were they? An alley. Yes, Fitz stabbed Eli in the alley beside the dot. She screamed out loud as the image of Eli falling, blood seeping through his grey v neck invaded her mind she felt people rushing around her. She could hear them, she could feel their stares on her but she couldn't move. If she did she felt as if she would fall apart.

_I can't believe its come to this._

Eli. She needed to know where he was, if he was safe? Was he dead? She remembered his voice. "Clare run!" She tossed and turned unbearable pain filling her small body as she remebered him helping her out the small broken window. Locks turning on the door, each second her and Eli's life were even closer to being over because of Fitz. Running. She had ran as fast as she could, her legs felt as if they were jelly and she couldn't run anymore. She would die. She knew that this was hopeless. She remembered collapsing onto the wet ground. Blacking out.  
Death is peaceful.

_And dear, I fear that this ship is sinking tonight_.

What is going on? She thought frustrated and confused, why wasn't anyone helping her? Didn't they know she was in pain? That she felt as if her body was being torn in two pieces and she couldn't do anything about it! Blackness swallowed her up again. "CLARE!" A urgent voice yelled, it was familiar. Who was it? Why did they care? Nobody cared about Clare. She wanted to die, If she already wasn't- and if Eli was dead well then she wanted to be with him . "CLARE!" The voice yelled again. Eli?" She pryed open her eyes slowly light invading her tired eyes.

Eli's POV.

He stared at her in awe, she was alive. "Clare.." He murmered his body feeling light and fluffy, all the pain subsided when his eyes met her deep blue eyes. She was okay, or at least he hoped so. She looked like she was in pain, her eyes were sad and she looked empty, her face was pale and her hairs perfect curls were notted. This wasn't Clare.

This is who Fitz made her become not the happy Clare the Clare that was afraid of herself, afraid of being close to somebody because of him. The Clare that had lost her virginity at 15 because Fitz told her that he loved her, he beat her up and made her feel like shit. She wasn't that girl, but he had made her that way. Anger flooded through Eli's body at the thought of his disgusting face. Clare's scream woke him from his thoughts and he quickly looked over at her her eyes were closed and she was thrashing around in her hospital bed yelling- "STOP!" Eli felt tears pouring down his face as her sobs filled his ears. "Clare! Clare wake up!  
" He pleaded with her knowing he had no hope. "Please!" She kept thrashing and yelling and all he could do was just stare in pain. "SOMEBODY HELP!" He yelled as nurses poured into the room. The nurses rushed to her side giving Clare one on each side of her. A tiny blonde nurse injected a needle into clares arm and she stopped moving and the room fell silent.

_Close your eyes There's nothing we can do But sleep in this bed that we made for ourselves You're trapped in your past Like it's six feet under._

_like it? :D_


End file.
